There's A First Time For Everything
by LittlePlumTree
Summary: It's raining outside and the Marauders are cooped up in the common room. Remus can think of plenty of things he'd rather be doing, and they all involve Sirius. Both boys are ready to take the relationship further, but who will make the move?


The rain beat down on the roof and turrets of Hogwarts, lashing windows and pelting anyone daring enough to venture out in it. The Gryffindor common room was a haven of warmth and colour and laughter, as students lounged in armchairs and sprawled on the floor, playing distracted games of wizard chess or completing overdue homework. James was one of these students, rushing to complete his essay for Transfiguration first thing the next morning.

Sighing, he threw down his quill and leant back in his chair, swinging on the two back legs. Remus, without looking up from his book, muttered, "James you know what happened last time you did that."

James huffed and let the chair swing back again with all four legs on the ground.

"Not my fault the chair was a rickety old one to start with…" He remembered all too well how painful his behind had been for the next week after.

Another boy spoke, running his hand through his dark hair and moving his knight across the chess board on the floor in front of the fire.

"Well it was certainly rickety when you'd finished with it!"

The boy opposite him gave a groan of dismay as Sirius' knight slashed violently through his queen, sending pieces flying.

"I win again," Sirius stated casually, and turned away from the board, leaving Peter to stare at it sulkily.

"I don't know why you bother anymore, Pete. Has Sirius ever not beaten you?"

"Oh shut it James," came Peter's annoyed response.

"He's only kidding Peter, and besides, you've bet me loads of times." Remus, always the peace maker, offered as some condolence.

Making his way around to the back of the armchair Remus was lying in, head on one armrest, legs over the other, Sirius leant on the back and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Good book Moons?"

"Mmm…" Remus muttered non-committedly. Taking his lack of response to be an agreement with his question, Sirius flopped back onto the floor in front of the fire.

"I'm bored."

"Another game of chess maybe?" Peter was ever hopeful that someday he might get lucky and win, but Sirius shook his head and lay back, looking up at the roof.

"No thanks, Pete. I'm kind of sick of it to be honest. Are you nearly done there James?"

James was twirling his pen and looking dreamily across the room, to where a red-haired girl was sharing notes with her friends, and not paying James the slightest bit of attention.

"James… James. EARTH TO JAMES!"

"What! I'm busy!" James snapped out of his dream and turned an exasperated glare at Sirius, who was smirking at him from his position on the floor.

"Yeah, busy lusting after Lily," he said with a grin.

James grumbled and picked up his quill again, and kept going with his essay.

Remus had put down his book and was staring at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out on the floor, looking decidedly rumpled and bored. Remus was feeling almost the same way. To be honest, the book was not living up to expectations and he simply wasn't in the mood to do his potions homework. This was almost a first for Remus, as he did not usually turn down the opportunity to get ahead in homework.

Something was different tonight. He felt restless and bored, as though there were a thousand other things he could be doing that would be more fun than the things he was doing now.

Like Sirius for instance.

He stopped himself from thinking any further, as they hadn't even got to the point of anything past snogging so far. Although snogging did sound more appealing than anything else he had to do right now.

Standing up, he caught Sirius' eye and said, "This book is crap. I think I'll go get my Potions homework and give that a go.

Sirius looked at his boyfriend, standing leaning against the armchair, slightly flushed, and the slight widening of his eyes at Sirius didn't go unnoticed. Potions homework my ass, thought Sirius, and he stood up too.

"I'll come and get mine, might as well make a start I suppose."

James looked up as they left the room, and Peter sighed.

"They could just tell us when they want to go have a snog. They needn't believe we actually buy their excuses…"

James rolled his eyes before his attention was caught by a swish of red hair from the other side of the common room.

…...

As soon as the door of the common room shut behind them, Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist and asked, "Were not actually going to do homework, are we?"

Remus laughed and replied, "What do you think?"

They almost ran up the stairs to their dormitory, slamming the door behind them. Remus managed to lock it before Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Straddling him, Sirius locked their lips together, his tongue caressing the inside of the other boy's mouth. Remus hands wove into Sirius' hair and he felt hands resting on his hips.

After a few minutes of this, Sirius had a thought. It had been almost a year since they had confessed their feelings for each other, and a little over 8 months since they had made their relationship official. Both being in 6th year, he found it a little odd that they hadn't gone further than this. He supposed it was because he didn't want to rush anything, to avoid making anything uncomfortable or hurting Remus. He had thought about it, of course he'd thought about it! There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't wonder how it would feel to have a naked Remus under him.

He had heard the other boys talk about their conquests with girls, and he had certainly been this far with a girl before Remus. He had also, of course, picked up the gist of it when overhearing conversations he probably shouldn't have overheard at the time. Feeling Remus shift under him he decided it was as good a time as any to make a move.

Remus had come to the conclusion that lying underneath Sirius was one of the nicest places he had ever been, and he would quite like to see what it would feel like without the clothing. However, he wasn't the sort to initiate things, so he figured he'd wait for Sirius to make the first move. His reason for escaping up here was basically a chance to give Sirius the opportunity to do just that. However, he wasn't expecting Sirius to move one hand from his hips to just above Remus' belt buckle, and then to slowly slide lower. His stomach tied itself in knots and he gasped as Sirius' hands played with the fabric of the front of his pants.

Sirius pulled back from the kiss and took his hands away when he heard him gasp, and looked at him with a mixture of apology and questioning. When Remus just raised an eyebrow, he resumed the kissing and touching, and was very relieved when Remus moved both his hands to slide down Sirius' back to squeeze his behind.

Figuring so far so good, Sirius started to gently undo the buckle of Remus' belt, and was surprised when Remus took his hands away from Sirius' behind, only to push them between the two bodies to first undo Sirius' belt, then his own. Sirius pulled away from the kiss and said in a slightly breathless voice, "You want to do this?"

Remus looked at him a moment, and then replied, "More than anything."

For it was true. Remus had come to the conclusion that his restlessness that night was all due to his wanting Sirius.

Sirius was looking down at him like he was something to eat, and so Remus was surprised when he said in a rather shaky voice, "I have no idea what I'm doing, you know."

And Remus couldn't help but laugh and reply, "Don't worry. Me either."

Sirius leaned down and starting to suck on his boyfriend's neck in a way that was sure to leave a bruise. Remus moved his hands down to Sirius waistband and undid his fly. Sirius, cottoning on to what he wanted to do, stopped his sucking on Remus' neck and sat up a bit, wriggling out of his pants, shoes and socks, then helping Remus out of his. Throwing them on the floor, he reached for Remus' shirt and pulled that over his head, to reveal a pale chest criss-crossed with lines and scars. He felt a stab of pain for the slender boy in front of him, and he reached out a hand to trace one of the scars from the base of his neck to the waistband of his underwear.

Remus gently took hold of his wrist and pushed it away, ashamed of the marks that Sirius seemed so fascinated by. Of course, he'd seen them before, when they were getting changed or coming out of the shower, but seeing them up close made his heart ache. Remus put a hand up to touch Sirius' cheek, and pushed his gaze away. Sitting up slightly he reached for Sirius' shirt and pulled it up over his head. They sat on the bed facing each other, wearing nothing but their underwear and matching embarrassed expressions.

Remus spoke first. "You don't need to feel sorry for me, Pads. The scars don't hurt me."

"I know. I think they're beautiful. I think you're beautiful, Rem. You know I think that, right?"

Remus bit his lip to hide his smile, and replied, "Well you're pretty dashing yourself, Mr Black."

Dropping his gaze down Sirius' body, Remus found himself staring rather obviously at the bulge in the other boy's underwear, and then down at his own. His eyes flicked up to Sirius, who was staring at Remus in exactly the same way.

They weren't sure who moved first, but the next moment they were locked in a frenzied embrace, with Sirius, for a change, on the bottom. Remus decided to just go with his instincts and ran his hands down Sirius' chest and then under the waistband of his underwear. Sirius squirmed a little, and then moaned into the kiss as Remus ran his fingers along his shaft.

Remus felt hot all over, and was suddenly sure of what it was he needed to do. He figured he should just do to Sirius what he would enjoy Sirius doing to him, and it seemed to be working. Sirius broke the kiss and threw his head back with a moan as Remus moved his hand up and down, and his breathing became irregular and shallow. Sirius' hands found their way into Remus' pants, and Remus discovered why Sirius responded the way he did. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he sped up his hand movements and felt Sirius do the same. A few more seconds and they both cried out, feeling something warm and sticky cover their hands. Remus collapsed down on top of the dark haired boy beneath him, feeling utterly exhausted.

Lying there in the chilly dormitory, sweaty and breathing hard, they listened to the rain pound on the roof and the sound of each other's breathing. Sirius planted a gentle kiss on Remus' shoulder and whispered, "For people who don't know what they're doing, I'd say that was pretty good."

Remus gave a shaky laugh and removed his hands from Sirius' pants. Wiping his hand on the bed cover, he sat up. He picked his wand up off the floor and muttered a cleaning spell, before collapsing back onto the bed beside Sirius.

Reaching for the other boy's hand, Sirius squeezed it tight and said, "Well if it can only get better, I can't wait for next time."

Remus chuckled. "We could try something new every time."

"We might have to do some research. Do you think there'd be anything in the restricted section?" He dissolved into a laugh and Remus joined him.

"We can always try. Although, the thought of… no don't worry. It'll sound silly."

"Say it Rem!"

"Well I was going to ask whether you have to use your mouth to… you know. It just doesn't seem… well, safe."

Sirius choked on a laugh and turned his head to see a pair of worried eyes looking into his.

"I'm sure it's quite safe. But if it makes you feel better, I can be the one using my mouth."

Remus suddenly realised the absurdity of this conversation and cracked up laughing, and Sirius did the same. After a moment, he said, "In all seriousness, I think it would be rather enjoyable. I'm sure I can bring you round to the idea eventually." With a wink he gave Remus' hand another squeeze.

….

Downstairs in the common room, James set down his quill. Peter was halfway through a game of wizard's chess against himself, and was still managing to lose.

"Think it's safe to go up yet?" James asked a now almost empty common room.

"I should think so. They've had a good half an hour," Peter replied as he half-heartedly moved his bishop into the firing line of his opposing queen.

"Better safe than sorry I suppose. Do you want me to verse you?"

Peter's face lit up and he grinned at James. "Would you? I'm versing myself and still losing."

James laughed. "I'll go easy on you.

And upstairs, Sirius was telling Remus the exact same thing. However, it may have been in a slightly different context.


End file.
